Tommy's Fear (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 4
(Tommy's POV) "You can do it Tommy," I heard Chuckie say to me as I looked at the water. I tooked a few steps closer to the water, I was breathing a lots the closer I gots to the water. After that the lastes thing I remember was that I felt real dizzy as the pool was now all spiny and after that all I could sees was black. (Normal POV) Tommy had taken a few more steps closer to the water as he began to breathe rapidly. Tommy then started to feel really dizzy as he passed out and hit his head really hard on the concrete ground of the pool. "Tommy!" The babies yelled also including Angelica and Susie Taffy and the life guard quickly ran over to Tommy as Taffy picked him up; he was unconscious but was still breathing as some blood dripped from his head, it wasn't a lot though. "Somebody call an ambulance!" The lifeguard shouted Soon the ambulance arrived as they took Tommy and sat him in the ambulance before driving off the hospital. "Come on minis, let's go we have to go to the hospital and also call Tommy's parents." Taffy said picking up Dil as they quickly left the pool and headed to the hospital Taffy and the babies had arrived at the hospital and Taffy had called Tommy's mom as she was already on her way along with Stu. Taffy had changed the babies back into their clothes and Susie and Angelica did on their own as they then sat in the Emergency waiting room. (Dil's POV) I can't believes that my big and onlyest brother was in the hopsicle and it was all my fault. If I had not tolds Yucky about Tommy's fear of water she would not have tried to make him gets intos the water and caused him to end up in the hopsicle. Now that I thinks about it, it's actually Yucky's fault the my brother is in the hopsicle. (Normal POV) Just then Didi came rushing into the hospital Emergency room as she came up to Taffy and the others. "Where's Tommy? Is he alright? What happened?" Didi asked worriedly "We don't know Mrs. P, we haven't heard anything since they brought him here. About what happened he has passed out and Susie told me that he had hit his head pretty hard on the ground." Taffy said "I hope he's alright," Didi said Just then one of the ER doctors walked up to them, "Are you the mother of the boy, Tommy I believe is his name, that was just brought in? My name is Dr. John Robinson and I'm the one how is taking care of Tommy." Dr. Robinson said to Didi "Yes I am, is Tommy alright? Is he going to be okay?" Didi asked "Don't worry he's fine, he took quite a hit to the head so he had to get stitches but we checked to see if there was any damaged to the brain and everything came back normal. So once he wakes up make sure to give him some pain medicine for his head and make sure he rests easy for a while." Dr. Robinson explained "Oh thank goodness, can we see him please?" Didi sighed in relief "Yes, follow me he's right over here." Dr. Robinson said as he lead Didi, Taffy, and the kids down the hallway to the 2nd room on the left. When they went into the room they found Tommy still unconscious and his head wrapped in a bandage as they all walked in the room. The babies looked at their friend, he was lying on the bed with some bandage around his head as he lied their. Just then Tommy jerked a little and moaned as he opened his eyes. "It seems that he is coming to," Dr. Robinson said "Tommy, mommy's here and so are all your friends." Didi said as Tommy just blinked curiously. (Tommy's POV) I opened my eyes as I sawed that I was in a room with some strange peoples, some of them looked like I knew them but I couldn't remembers them. Then I heard one the grownups tell me that she was my mommy and the other kids were my friends. "Tommy are you ok?" the boy with the red hair and glasses asked me I didn't answer, all I did and could do was cry as I cried loudly. I didn't know anyone even if it seems like I knew them. The lady who said was my mommy then picked me up which made me stop crying, I felt safe when I was with her. "What's the matter Tommy, it's only Chuckie?" the lady asked me as she put me down I felt like I could walk but I couldn't as I fell down, I then crawled towards the other kids as I looked at them curiously. "Tommy, why are you crawling, you can walk?" the red haired boy, Chuckie is what the lady told me. "Chubbie," I said to the boy withs the glasses and red hair as that was all I could say as I was starting to remember some of the other kids names. "Philip, Lilip," I said pointing to the two babies that looked the same I then looked up at one of the bigger kids and kind of remembered the girl withs the pigtails as I got mad before yelling out a name. "Yucky!" I said pointing to the girl withs the pigtails I then looked at the other three kids, I didn't knows them so easily but I knew I knows them as I tried to think of their names but I didn't. (Normal POV) The babies were shocked, not only did Tommy not recognize his best friend but he was also acting like a baby, baby, like Dil did as he called Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Angelica by the names Dil called them when he was younger. "Did he just call me Yucky, what's wrong with him?" Angelica asked "I think Tommy turned back into a baby, baby." Phil said "I think he can't remember everyone, he seems to only remember Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Angelica." Susie said "If he can remember the twins, Finster, and me, why can't he remember you, Dil, or Kimi?" Angelica asked "I think Tommy losted his memory, and can only remember a few of us because he can remember the names that Dil would always say." Susie explained Just then the babies heard and smelled and all to familiar sound and smell as they covered their noses looking to Dil. "I didnt dos it," Dil said while covering his nose "Well, if he didn't who did?" Angelica asked They all then looked to Tommy who just smiled happily as he giggled. "Aunt Didi, we have a stinky baby over here, and it's not Dil." Angelica said "Tommy, why didn't you tell anyone you had to go potty?" Didi asked Tommy as she picked him up "I don't think he can Mrs. Pickles, I think Tommy losted his memory and can't remember that he is two." Susie said to Didi "That means Tommy must have amnesia, and he can't remember anyone or anything." Dr. Robinson said "Well he recognized Chuckie, Angelica, Phil and Lil, but he didn't recognize me, Kimi, or even Dil." Susie said to Didi "Tommy losted his memory," Chuckie said "Well then let's go find it," Kimi said "You can't, I heard the doctor say that Tommy has amneedsia and he said that means can't remember anyone or anything except Finster, the twins, and me." Angelica said "This is all your fault Yucky, if you didn't try to make him gets in the water this never would of happened. Now my onlyest brother had to go to the hopsicle and now he can't even remembers me and even worser he's acting like a baby, baby!" Dil yelled at Angelica as tears came to his eyes '''Go To Part 5 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy's Fear Chapters